New Age, First Love
by RezleVettems
Summary: The Elric brothers make it back to their hometown of Resembool only to find that two surprises await them as they move back in. EdxWinry AlxRose
1. Chapter 1

**New Age, First Love**

**Yo, it's my second fan fiction. This time I've chosen the mega-popular Fullmetal Alchemist series I just finished so if you haven't seen the movie or watched the entire series and don't want to spoil it, please cease from reading any further. Already, let's go.**

Chapter 1: Brand New World

A dark-lack sun burned brightly above Resembool, the breezeless day leaving the blades of grass to rest. A single blue bird flew above two walking figures.

"Well Al, we're finally here!" Edward said, smiling at his full grown brother.

Alphonse nodded, they finally made there way back to their world, through the combination of the physics of rocketry and their vast knowledge of alchemy, needless to say it was a complicated procedure few could comprehend.

Sudden knocking startled a young blonde teenager as she read her Azure and Birds novel, growling and praying that whoever it was better have important business. As she opened the door, failing to hide her irritation, she instantly changed her expression.

"Ed-Edward?! Alphonse?! Oh my God!!!! It's you! You're back!" Winry squealed, clasping onto Ed's neck and dragging his shorter body closer.

"Winry……………" he whispered, knowing to remain silent, this was her moment to enjoy.

Next was Al's hug, who smiled. He was lucky to be able to see her again.

"Grandma! Rose! Come downstairs! It's real important!" she yelled.

The two came downstairs, Pinako's short stature returning memories to the alchemists, along with Rose and her hand gripped onto a young toddler's, her son.

The next few moments filled themselves with gasps, questions, and welcomes, until Ed heard a loud rumbling.

"Oh yeah, we haven't eaten in days." He slyly mentioned, knowing they had no choice but to feed him.

Winry ran into the kitchen, her ponytail dancing as each step flowed with overwhelming sensations. Preparing to relax, the two sat down at the large wooden table and moved over some of the tools, gears, and drafts the mechanic left behind.

As lunch was eaten everyone discussed the changes in their lives, reminiscing about Rose's living with the Rockbells, the state of Central, and the frequent business the mechanics enjoyed.

Al was now seventeen and Ed was nineteen and despite their difference in heights they both had their heads in the clouds, examining everything in the house as their eyes recovered old memories.

Rose's eyes also examined something, turning to her plate every time Al looked at her, raising a brow in confusion.

"How have things been going Rose? With Lior I mean." Al asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes that all is well.

Pausing for a moment she restored her senses and informed him that the restoration effort was now complete, she now works at a flower shop and then tends to the miniscule plot of land she owns for vegetables. Her early shock returned as she replayed Al's voice back in her head and realized how deep it's gotten.

"Farming? And you have a son? That's really impressive Rose." Ed said, continuing the conversation. " I bet life must be great here in Resembool, no crime, no worries."

"It's gotten a lot better since you came back Ed." Winry said, affection swimming with her words as she picked up his and her plates, Ed watching as she stared into his eyes.

"Here let me help you with some of those dishes in there." Ed insisted.

Winry dismissed the notion until she caught sight of Ed's empty seat, he had already went in there.

"You move really fast, I didn't even see you go by………….but that's probably because of your height, huh?" she comically said.

"We need to talk Winry." Ed said, his deep tone setting a new feel to the atmosphere. "Could we go into your room or something?"

She nodded and led him to her room, inviting himself to her bed.

"It's about Al. While we were away in the other world he began to realize he missed Rose, he finally told me later that he really liked her, since the first time we met. Is Rose seeing anybody right now?" Ed asked.

"Wow! You mean Al likes Rose! That's great! Maybe they'll get married and have a whole village of little babies and if they lose their limbs I can give them new automail ones to make them stronger so they can protect the ones they love as they rip the guts out of their enemies!" Winry excitedly replied.

Edward stayed back in shock, wondering how she could turn "like" into marriage and "babies" into broken limbs and gutting ripping.

As the moment grown silent, Winry lost the twinkle in her eye and the light exposedthe bags forming under her eyes.

"I'm happy for Al but……..Ed, I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us. Ed………………..I really need to tell you something and promise me you won't overreact. Please?"

"Sure. What's up Winry?"

"I've…….I've had feelings for…………..you for a long time now……….."

Meanwhile, Pinako had taken Rose's toddler to bed and now prepared herself for slumber as well, leaving the Alphonse and Rose sitting by themselves in an awkward world of their own.

Rose blushed a little. "It's great that you're back Al." she mumbled.

He blushed in return, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah………it's great to see you again too. Sorry, this feels a little weird."

Rose was curious as to what he meant but she understood through her point of view.

"It's alright Alphonse………..we're all just so happy that you're back."

Al grinned at her and watched her as she rose from her seat and took away her dishes from the table. Walking back from the kitchen she went to the stairs and looked back at him, her eyes asking him to follow, and so he did.

"This is your room Al." she revealed, sticking her palm out as if to welcome him to his new home, though it may as well be.

He quickly ran downstairs to grab his suitcase and unpacked his possessions, already getting use to the room as if it were his room for years.

Rose continued to watch as he neatly placed all his items around the room, rubbing her arm and swaying her foot back and forth until the courage built up.

"Um……Al. Do you think that maybe……you and I can take a walk together. After breakfast I mean?"

Al turned to notice her staring at the ground to avoid eye contact. Curiosity had build up inside him.

"Yeah. That sounds great." He said with a smile.

Rose nodded and seemingly skipped back to her room, Al jumping and dancing inside his mind as he finally got a chance to be alone with Rose. He had too much to say and too much to hear.

Ed on the other hand was now in a unique situation of his own. His lips couldn't tear away from Winry's and his face began to fluster in excitement.

Despite it being the same world they've dwelled in for most of their lives, they now see it differently. Something about this world made it feel brand new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Walking is Great**

Alphonse rose from his slumber, flinching back to be struck by the sunlight burning through the windows and into his eyes. He could hear feet patting away from his door but ignored it. Changing into his black vest and white buttoned shirt, he walked downstairs, greeted with the aroma of a well-cooked breakfast.

He greeted his older brother Ed who sat at the table, looking through the classifieds, possibly for a job. Alphonse decided to poke his head into the kitchen to check on everyone, greeting Winry and Pinako and then asking for Rose.

"On the porch, feeding Joseph." Winry informed.

Al stared off, thinking who Joseph could have been until he realized that was Rose's son-not biologically of course, she was the foster mother, adopting him during the attack on Lior.

Alphonse sat on the windowsill, watching Rose hold the toddler's hands as he tried to walk, smiling at the sight until Rose turned around, catching his eyes focused on her. He jumped and looked around for something to hide himself with and closed the curtains.

She giggled.

Walking over to the table, Ed slowly lifted his head upwards to look his brother straight in the eyes.

"You should probably find a job too Al. Don't wanna be a leech and we don't want to go back to the military either."

Alphonse nodded, his smile born from his relief that they could live normally for once. He scanned the pages for a job but stopped as Winry brought the plates in and called Rose in.

As she laid down Ed's plate she gave him a little look, marked with sincerity and what Al could interpret as affection. Winry walked back into the kitchen and Al quickly leaned over the table.

"Are you two dating?!" he asked swiftly, hoping he could get an answer.

"Yeah. Something like that. That's why I need a job more than you……" suddenly Ed grinned a sly grin. "Unless you and Rose are-"

Al jolted in his own flesh and denied the entire notion but ceased it as Rose entered with her Joseph, sitting him in his high chair.

"Good morning Alphonse." She said, her smile lasting even beyond her words. " I hope you haven't forgotten our walk."

Al shook his head in denial, he didn't forget, it was why he made sure he woke up early. Turning away from her to hide his look of excitement he began to cut his sausage and realized something.

_I wonder if that was Rose running away from my room? _He thought.

Joseph began to cry as the thought finished, causing Rose to lift him up and rock him back and forth yet to little resolve. He continued to scream until Al placed a piece of sausage in his mouth.

The toddler was silenced along with his mama, surprised that Alphonse knew what was wrong.

"Thanks Alphonse. I didn't think he loved sausage that much." She said.

Alphonse didn't respond with words but merely with a nod as he hid his face behind his hand to veil his blush. Ed watched him, smirking evilly and laughing inside his own head hoping Al would catch a sight of his expression.

After breakfast Rose ran up to her room with Joseph and came out with her garden hat, decorated with large, bright pink flowers on the side. Her white dress and black belt finished her attire and she looked at Alphonse who could only stare.

He turned to Ed, possibly to ask for advice but only got a look of confusion. Al caved in and decided to try it.

"You……look great……..I mean….pretty, in that dress. Are you ready?" he asked, his nervous shakes fading away.

"Thank you Al and yep! I'm ready!" she said, covering her mouth, hoping that would cause Alphonse to forget the rising excitement in her voice.

Alphonse opened the door as Rose handed Joseph to Edward who held onto him dearly, hoping the cold touch of his metal arm wouldn't bother him. Winry waved back at Rose as they left the house.

Alphonse closed the door and noticed Rose looking back at him, almost as if in a trance.

Not wanting to delay her anymore he ran downstairs and joined her by her side.

A windless day surrounded them, the low chirping of birds and humming of crickets adding a serene ambience to the walk. Rose wanted to say something but had no idea where to start off.

"So…..um Rose, how's the gardening? What kind of things do you grow?" Al started.

"Oh! Well, I grow a whole bunch of things but I think it'll be best if I showed you. In fact, I have to pick up some gardening supplies. Do you mind if we make a short stop?" she asked.

"Of course not but I was wondering something Rose." Al said, his voice lowering as he spoke. " How is everyone? You know, like Mustang or Cheska? It's alright if you don't know but I was just curious."

Rose smiled at him and stared ahead as she informed him of everything, receiving "Oh really?" and "Wow!" to some of the shocking details. Nothing bad but very surprising to Alphonse.

As they entered the store the Desk Clerk took off his glasses to clean them, his face was the spitting image of disbelief.

"Al….Alphonse Elric?! That you?! You back? Is Edward back too?" the elderly man asked.

Alphonse gave away straight answers, trying not to reveal what he's been doing all this time as Rose picked out miniature shovels, gloves, and pots. As they left, their steps stopped as the old man yelled from within the store.

"I almost forgot to ask. You seeing anyone Alphonse? My daughter just got dumped and I'm sure a nice boy like yourself would be perfect to cheer her up!"

Alphonse looked confused and decided to wave at him, ignoring the question as he didn't want to reject his daughter or sound arrogant. Rose sighed in relief, hoping nothing would happen.

As they walked Al noticed the bag and offered to hold it but Rose declined. The nearby river stream moved along quickly, producing a soothing background to their return home, soothing enough for Rose to slowly rest her head on Al as he walked.

About to jump back he grasped back his senses and enjoyed the situation, as Rose closed her eyes in comfort.

"Alphonse……I want to ask you something. Please……I don't want you to try to hide your answer, just say it, okay?" she asked.

Alphonse nodded, hiding his curiosity from her as to seem calm and mature.

"What do you think if we-you and I, that is……………..were to be……boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked nervously, shaking after every few syllables.

Alphonse's eyes knew no limit to how much they could open up, his wish had come true and so easily as well but his nervous heart disturbed his behavior.

"What would I think? Well………..I wouldn't mind…..not that it's bad or anything, in fact………….I would enjoy it…….a lot………." He said, hoping to get a good response.

And he did, a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. I was praying to God last night you would say yes. I actually……well….I've had feelings for you ever since you left to find Edward."

"Well……..I've…….kinda felt that way………..for you…..ever since….." Al paused, he couldn't finish!

"You mean, ever since we met?" she asked, her voice raising in pitch along with her smile.

"Yeah….."

A bag of gardening tools hit the ground as she wrapped her arms around his.

Alphonse stood there blushing.

_What a walk!_ He thought to himself.


End file.
